An inperfect power
by C.B crash
Summary: Anna's cousin and friend arrive one day, bringing a lot of secrets and mysteries with them. Such as riddles about power, strange visions, dark warnings....and love? Ren & OC Horo Horo & OC. Please R&R. Thank you muchly!
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters.

(A/N) I only own Jessica and Kacia…..mahahahahaha! They are mine!!!...ok that just a little bit odd. Lol - Enjoy! Please R&R.

Ren was at Yoh's house again. Since the end of the tournament Ren had spent most of his time there. Ren did enjoy it there….though ofcorse he could never tell Yoh this. Admittedly at first he had only come to Yoh's house because Jun had asked him to, but the longer he stayed, the harder he found it to leave. He was gazing out of a window absent mindedly.

"Yoh!" screamed a girl's voice. Ren smirked. Anna was shouting at him again. This was the norm, and Ren found it very funny watching Yoh clan up after the bossy girl. He dint find it so funny when Anna would yell at him to help. At first he argued back. Anna would threaten to kick him out of the house. He knew that Jun would not like it if he was thrown out and so did as she asked. And now…again, he would never admit this to anyone…he did it because he didn't want to get chucked out- he was the one who wanted him to stay there and not Jun.

"You!" Anna shouted, bursting in on him. "Why are you not helping my Yoh to clean up after dinner."

"You can not tell me what to do!" Ren shouted back at her. Anna raised one thin eyebrow. Ren sighed. "Fine." He spat and muttered darkly under his breath.

Once he had been set free, Ren walked outside to look around….and to hide from Anna. He hadn't gone very far when he saw a couple of girls sitting on a bench together sharing a map. "Hey!" One of them cried at him. "Could you help us?" Ren roled his eyes and slowly what over. "Do you know where Yoh Asakura's house is?" she said holding out the map.

"Yes." Ren said pushing the map away. "I just came from there."

"Could you take us there?" the other girl asked.

"Why?" Ren snapped immediately.

"I," the first girl said, "Am his girlfriend's cousin and I wish to visit her." Ren looked her up and down. She had glossy golden hair and dark eyes. She did look a little like Anna, but that was not proof enough for him.

"And who are you?" Ren asked the other girl.

"I am her friend," she said gesturing to the first girl. This girl had long, wavy red hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin and freckles across her nose.

"Can I ask your names?" Ren asked, still unsure whether he should believe them.

"Jessica." The blonde girl answered. "And this is Kacia." Ren did nothing this time. He looked from one to the other. Jessica sighed. "I am a spirit medium just like Anna. Is that proof enough?"

"I'll take you to their house." Ren said finally.

"About time!" Jessica snapped. _Well she certainly has Anna's patience _Ren thought.

"Are you a spirit medium?" Ren asked Kacia. Kacia when very red.

"I…um…no. I am a Shaman." She muttered. It was very obvious she was hiding something.

"Are you taking us there or not!" Jessica barked.

"Alright!" Ren snapped back at her. "You girls are all the same!"

"Anna!" Jessica squealed when her cousin opened the door.

"Jessica!" Anna greeted hugging her. "What brings you here?"

"I jus wanted to see you and your boyfriend." She said waving to Yoh who was wearing an apron.

"Well HELLO!" Ryu greeted and handed Jessica a bunch of flowers.

"Ew. Get off." Jessica said shaking him off. Ryu was crushed. Even his pompadour seemed to sag.

"Don't worry." Ren said taking Ryu aside. "That woman is like a snake. I'd rather die than live with _that_ for the rest of my life."

Kacia had been very quiet all this time. Ryu looked at her and helped her inside.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes." She answered, but he did not believe her for a second.

I was very crowded at dinner time with all the people and ghosts, as Horo Horo and Pirika had also come to visit. Kacia still hadn't spoken much and left the room after a few minutes.

"Go and see what is wrong with her." Anna ordered Ren.

"But I-"

"NOW!"

Ren got to his feet grumbling and followed Kacia outside. She blushed when she saw him behind her.

"Kacia, I need a word." Ren said. They sat outside for a little while, talking about the usual kind of things. Until, "Kacia, there is something wrong, can you tell me what?" Kacia thought about this for a while.

"I said I was a Shaman, this is true. But I have I have too much power."

"Too much power?" Ren asked. "How can you have too much power?"

"My oversoul is huge. But I do not have the mental ability to maintain it. Which means that when I am afraid or angry I can not do anything. Sometimes I will be able to use my oversoul and other time….bad things happen."

"What bad things?"

"I cant say….promise you wont tell anyone this!"

"I promise." Ren said. "but you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yes. I know I have only know you for a few hours but I cant help but trust you." Kacia said smiling. Her smile vanished. She leant in close to his ear. "He is coming." She whispered.

"Who?" Ren asked. Kasia looked down.

"I cant say yet. But be warned. He is coming." She got up and walked back inside. Ren was left outside very confused and worried. But there was something else... Ren at first could not think what this strange feeling was…but then…._do I fancy her????_

(a/n) well that the first chapter. I will update soon. Please r&r.


	2. Denial

When Ren awoke the next morning he didn't want to emerge from his room. He knew Kacia would be out there. He had never _fancied _anyone before. Sure he thought some girls pretty and others friendly, but he had never actually considered _fancying _them. He knew he couldn't hide from her forever. _I don't like her. _He thought to himself. _Not in the slightest. She is jus some weirdo who will be out of my hair in just a few weeks._

He walked down to breakfast to meet everyone at the table. "Look who is finally awake!" Horo Horo smirked.

"Shut it." Ren snapped.

"Good morning Ren." Kacia said smiling.

"Hi." Ren said bluntly. There was only one place left at the table, and that was between Kacia and Yoh, so Ren had no choice but to take it.

"Milk again?" Anna asked him.

"Hmm." He said, staring determinedly at her and not the girl beside him. Anna passed him milk and Ren took it. He drained it in one, please to have another excuse not to look at Kacia. Once breakfast was over, Anna and Jessica got up and looked at Ren, Horo Horo and Yoh.

"Thanks for cleaning up." They said in unison.

"But I didn't say I was going to." Horo Horo moaned.

"Oh Anna, we always do!" Yoh joined in.

"No it is OK. I'll do it!" Ren said hurriedly picking up a few cups and plates and hurried into the kitchen and turned on the taps. Yoh and Horo horo followed him also carrying things. "No, no, no." Ren said. "I'll do it."

"Are you OK Ren?" Yoh asked him.

"Never been better! Now be gone!" Ren said trying to sound cheerful. Yoh and Horo Horo shrugged and left the room and met with everyone in the main room.

"I like it when Ren does as I tell him." Anna said to Yoh.

"Something is up with Ren, though I couldn't say what." Yoh said.

"Maybe he had just learnt that ageing with me is futile." Anna said smugly.

"So," Jessica said join their convocation. "Yoh, I hear you are a very powerful Shaman."

"Hardly." Anna snorted. "As I have said before, he has potential, but at the moment I do not think he is Shaman King material."

"Anna, I don't want to brag, but I am a powerful shaman! I have done all your training and I am doing just fine!"

"Oh yes," Anna said, her eyes flashing. "I almost forgot, I have your new training programme."

"The tournament hasn't started again though!" Yoh protested.

"I do not care!" Anna snarled.

"You hear that?!" Pirika shouted. "Yoh will be training! Horo Horo, you will be too! You can not let the enemy over take you."

"I could defeat Yoh with my eyes closed." Horo Horo said to his sister but with a wink to Yoh.

"You most certainly could not!" Anna said to Horo Horo. "Can you not remember who won in your last fight?"

"That was a long time ago." Horo Horo said now turning a violent shade of red.

"Actuly," Jessica cut in. "I was watching that fight all that time ago and it was very close. Now, I have a training programme of my own, but I do not have a Shaman to test it on. Pirika, with your permission, may I try out this training programme on your brother?"

"Will it make him win?" Pirika asked.

"I believe so." Jessica said.

"Sorry cousin, but no one will defeat my Yoh. Your training will be pointless." Anna said stubbornly.

"We shall see about that." Jessica spat. Each girl was looking daggers at the other.

"Yoh," Horo horo whispered. "I think we have our work cut out for us."

"Ren? Are you still cleaning?" Kacia asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Yes." Ren said shortly. Kacia looked over his shoulder.

"But now you are washing the sink."

"You can not was plates in a dirty sink." Ren said.

"Ren are you OK?" Kaica asked him, pulling him around to meet her eyes. Ren took one deep breath and smiled.

"I am fine."

"Do you want to go for a walk outside?"

"Gladly."

They had been outside for quite a while. Ren was surprised how easily he was finding it to talk to her. They talked about the Shaman tournament and all the things that had happened.

"I wanted to enter the tournament." Kacia sighed. "But I couldn't. I didn't have enough control over my…"

"It is fine." Ren comforted. "Everyone has their own little problem…well…except for Yoh the great."

"Do you hate him that much?"

"No, I am just very competitive. I do like Yoh really; he was my first and best friend."

They walked on until it had grown dark. They found their way back to Yoh's house and entered the main room. "We are ba-" Kacia said but was cut off. There was a blazing row between Anna, Jessica and Pirika. Ren and Kacia did not know what was going on, but managed to deduce from all the shouts that Jessica was going to train Horo Horo and that she thought her training programme was good enough to make Horo Horo stronger than Yoh. Anna, however saw this as both treachery and a pack of lies. Yoh and Horo Horo were sitting together looking quite fearful. Ren gestured to leaving and they managed to sneak out without being seen, since all the females in the room were all yelling at yeah other.

"Good luck with the girls." Ren said smirking.

"You are so lucky." Horo Horo whined. "You don't have a crazy girl yelling orders to you."

Ren smiled to himself as he went to bed that night. He was thinking about all he had talked about when he had been with Kacia. He was just about to drop off when his eyes snapped open. What was it he had said to her????

"_No, I am just very competitive. I do like Yoh really; he was my first and best friend."_

He never would have said that to anyone! Never! _Oh no,_ he thought _I must fancy her!_

(A/N) That's the end of chapter 2. Please r&r and tell me what you think. Will update soon!!!


	3. Trianing

Ren prised open his eyes the next morning and sat up. The first thing he notice was the bright light streaming in through the window. The next thing was his pounding headache from lack of sleep - his thoughts of Kacia and arguments against loving her had been swimming around his head all night. Why couldn't she leave him alone? Life had never been easy for Ren, but such a pathetic thing as _love _interfering with him was just…just…ridiculous.

And what was love anyway? Ren had only ever loved Jun and she was his sister. What is strange feeling love? Ren closed his eyes again and tried to go back to sleep, but now he was awake he was going to stay awake. Finally giving up he got up and had a shower. In the shower he want into deep thought again. Kacia was a very strange person. A shaman with too much power…Ren had never heard of such a thing…he had this strange urge to help her…

---

"Another 10 press ups!" Anna shouted at Yoh. Yoh had already leant that it would be better not to argue.

"And you Horo Horo! Another 10 press ups." Jessica ordered. This had been going on for a few hours now. At first Jessica and Anna's training programmes had been different, but then at the same time they ordered the boys to do 50 press ups. After that Anna had told Yoh to do another 10. Jessica, knowing that Anna had only done this to make Yoh's training harder, had told Horo Horo to do another 10.

Ryu walked outside to see his two friends on the ground, red in the face and sweaty. He managed to slip away without being seen so he could go on his own training programme. Ren too managed to get away from the two girls, to go back to his own house to train there by himself for a few hours. He was also especially pleased with himself, as he had also managed to convincingly dodge Kacia, who he was still unsure of his feelings of.

Kacia decided to go outside and watch the boys train while talking to Anna and Jessica. It was very awkward between them. Neither girl would so much as look at the other. Kacia, not wanting to get involved, left them to find Pirika.

"Another 10!" Anna yelled.

"And you too!" Jessica cried. Horo Horo and Yoh collapsed at the same time. "Hmmm," Jessica said thoughtfully. "Maybe you have done enough for one day."

"Good!" Horo Horo said taking his shirt off. "I feel like I'm dying! So how was that Jessica?…….Jess?" Jessica had not answered. She was staring at Horo Horo with the tiniest smile across her lips. "Jess?" He asked again. Jessica snapped out of her trance.

"Oh" she said blushing. "You are fit. I mean you are fitter. No I mean…you have done well today." Horo Horo smiled, not sure whether he should make something out of this muddled complement. Jessica had always seemed so tough, just like Anna. Seeing her embarrassed was quite alienating for Horo Horo. He remembered the times when Anna had shown her sensitive side thought that maybe, he really shouldn't be surprised.

---

Ren slipped back into the house, again, unseen. He was embarrassed at what he had been reduced to, but he didn't care. He just wanted to avoid Kacia until she was gone and he would never have to deal with her again. He bumped into Jessica, who he thought would yell some order at him but to his surprise she did not. She mumbled an apology and went upstairs. She had worn a vacant smile on her face. Ren shrugged. Who knew how girls' minds worked anyway?

Jessica had been carrying a towel. She was busy tidying up. She was about to walk into the bathroom when Anna appeared around the corner.

"Enjoy training toady? It is a shame that your boy will never meet Yoh's standards." she sneered.

"You poor delusional child." Jessica sighed.

"You are the one who is deluded." Anna retorted.

"Anna, just go away, I do not have time for you." Jessica opened the door and was about to walk inside when an alarming sight stopped her. Horo Horo was getting out of the bath that Yoh had outside. He stared at Jessica, eyes wide, expression mortified. Jessica was paralysed to the spot. "Oh." she said quietly and disappeared behind the door again. To her relief, Anna was no longer out there.

---

That dinner time was one of the most awkward times Ryu could remember. Anna and Yoh were sitting next to each other. Yoh wasn't talking much and couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with Horo Horo, who was sitting next to his sister. He too couldn't look at Yoh. Neither of them were enjoying their training as they were friends and didn't like having to compete against each other.

Anna was glaring at Pirika and Pirika was glaring at anna, though neither of them spoke. Jessica was not in the room. Ryu hadn't seen what had happened between Horo Horo and Jessica, but he could guess quite accurately. Though it appeared he was the only other person that knew about this, as Pirika, Anna, Kacia and Ren were all too busy worring about their own problems.

Kacia was bright and cheerful and couldn't understand what was going on. She made very forced conversation with everyone else. During this Ren did very little. He stared at his plate, though it was empty. Ryu noticed that the more Kacia spoke, the more Ren seemed to sink lower and lower, until his forehead was almost toughing the table.

Ryu got up and walked away from this scene. The awkwardness was making him cringe. He took one last look at Horo Horo, Yoh and Ren and a thought crossed his minbd that had never done so before. _Maybe it is best that I do not have a Shaman Queen…_

He walked out side and noticed a pretty girl walking down the road. The thought disappeared from his mind instantly.

(A/N) Thanks for reading. Please review. Will update when I can.


	4. One revealed

Horo Horo, Yoh and Ren were sitting in in Yoh's pool. Yoh and Horo Horo were in deep convosation while Ren listened - he didn't feel like talking much anyway.

"Our training is just rediculous." Yoh sighed. "We have been doing his for a week now and i think it has done more bad than good."

"Yeah i know. What do those girls think they are doing. Jess is so strange. One minute she will be bossing me around the next minute she will be avoiding me. She has been like this since..." his voice trailed off. "Well...a while." Yoh smiled. He could guess what had happened. "Ren," Horo Horo said changing the subject. "You are even more quiet than usual. Whats up?"

"Nothing." Ren said shortly.

"You are far more jumpy than usual too."

"It is nothing." Ren repeated and got out of the pool. He didnt enjoy being questioned. He wrapped a towel around himself and walked back to his room. But he walked into someone along the way. Ren groaned.

"Hi Ren," Kacia greeted. She looked miserable and a little afraid.

"Are you ok?" Ren asked. She looked at him and came very close. Ren felt uncomforatble. He wished had more covering him up.

"He will arrive soon." she hissed.

"Who?" Ren said, his voice unusualy high, reflecting how embarased he was at being discovered with only a towel protrecting him from the outside world.

"I can not say." Kacaia said sadly.

"Why?" Ren asked. Kacia shook her head. "Well, I need to go in here..." Ren muttered while rushing into his room and slamming the door shut. He leant on the door and slid to the ground. What on earth was happeneing to him? He hated it so much. He never used to be like this.

---

Horo Horo was the next to leave. He, like Ren, covered himself and left the room. But this time he looked around. There were no signes of Jessica so he dashed to his room to get dressed. Now he was dignified he walked out to meet Anna.

"Have you seen my dear cousin anywhere?" she asked him coldly. Horo Horo shook his head. "Hmmm." she sighed to herself. Horo Horo was secretly pleased to have not seen Jessica. After all she would have either ran away from him or yelled orders at him. He smiled at a thought came to him. Maybe she felt more than emarased at seeing him in the all together. If it had been Anna who had walked in on him she would have either yelled at him or acted coldly indifferent. Jessica on the other hand was making an awful fuss. Why was that? Horo Horo was smirking for the rest of the day.

At dinner time Horo Horo sat next to Jessica to see what here reaction would me. She smiled weakly at him and he returned the smile. Yoh was busy eating, as was Ryu. Anna and Kacia were talking. Ren had not left his room since his meeting with Kacia earlier. But no one was all that surprised. Everyone else had managed to work out why Ren was so jumpy. Kacia just thought he was nervous because of the warnings she had given him. Everyone had decided that it would be too cruel to tell her the truth.

On several occasions during that dinner, Horo Horo found himself gazing at Jessica. Her dark eyes were so enchanting. She would sometimes look at him and Horo Horo would turn away grinning. He didnt know what was coming over him but he noticed that he felt very warm inside.

Towards the end of dinner, Ren emerged looking sour.

"Hey there Ren." Yoh said. "how are you?" Ren looked at Yoh for a few seconds.

"I am sorry did you say something?" he asked.

"Yeah," Yoh said looking worried. "I asked how you were." Ren pondered this question.

"Tired." he said finaly.

"Is there anything wrong?" Yoh asked. Ren's eyes darted to Kacia, but only for a second.

"No, i am fine." he said. He looked at Horo Horo. "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing?" Horo Horo said but the smile did not fade.Ren smirked. He might not know a lot about love, but he wasnt stupid. Over the week he had noticed the sighns and knew exactly what Horo Horo was feeling. But he decided not to say anything. Horo Horo got up. "Jess, i need to talk to you about our training." he said. He walked out of the room and Jessica followed. They stepped outside and Horo Horo asked, "Are you alright, you have been acting quite strangly around me."

"No i am fine." she said to her feet.

"Jess? I need to tell you something." he said. Jessica looked up at him in surprise. "I...I really like you."

"I like you too." she said.

"No...its more than just like. I think I... i think i lo..."

"Shhh." Jessica interupted. "Me too." They walked away hand in hand into Yoh's garden, were they might, if they had time, talk about Horo Horo's training...

---

(A/N) Yeah that chapter was alittle bit too short, but i have major writer's block at the moment. Sorry about that. If you have any requests of what will happen next i will try and put it in there . Please R&R. Thanks.


	5. He is coming

No one had seen Horo Horo or Jessica for a few days now. If anyone asked Pirika where they were she would simply reply "They are busy training." But Pirika was not stupid. She knew exactly what her brother was doing and it seemed that Anna did too, but she cared very little. Anna was keeping Yoh so busy now that he had hardly noticed Horo Horo's disappearance. Ryu was out of the house now trying to chat up a girl he had met. Kacia knew little about Horo Horo but was able to deduce from her best friends disappearance what they were up to but care very little as she trusted Jessica's judgement. Ren had not noticed Horo Horo's disappearance since he now spent most of his time in is room or out of the house trying to avoid Kacia and his odd feelings towards her.

Ren now had a lot of trouble hiding. Kacia was not stupid and had managed to work out that Ren was hiding from her and would now deliberately go looking for him. She didn't feel she could go marching into his room, but if she sew him sneaking out

through the front door she would make a deliberate attempt to follow him.

---

Ren was about to step through the door way when he heard her voice. "Ren!" she snapped. He turned to meet her.

"May I help you?" he asked coolly. But his icy tone vanished when he saw the look on her face. She looked truly terrified. "Are you alright?" he asked. But he knew she was not. He had seen her like this before and each time she had given him a mysterious warning.

"He is coming!" she said. Ren noticed that this time she had not even bother to whisper it. "He is coming soon." Horo Horo walked into the room with Jessica.

"Hello!" he greeted cheerfully. Ren gave Kacia a withering look.

"Terrifying isn't he." he said sarcastically. Ren knew what she was up to. He had known she would use any thing to try and follow him.

"No, Ren, he really is coming." she said in desperation.

"Yes, so you have said." Ren snapped and walked out. He had only taken a few steps when the thought came to him that maybe her warning had been for real and that perhaps he had been very harsh to her. But then the thought of love came back to him and he shook himself and went on his way.

---

"Where have you been? I have been worried sick about you!" Pirika hissed so no one would be able to hear.

"I've been with Jess." Horo Horo said.

"_Training _were you?"

"Yes as a matter of fact we -"

"Do not give me that!" Pirika snarled. "I know exactly what you were up to." The door opened ad Ren stepped in. "Ren!" Pirika gasped.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked.

"We though no one would disturb …" Pirika's voice trailed off at the sight of Ren's darkened eyes. "…we will just go." She walked out of the room leaving Ren alone. He was about to sit down when he notice a little outside of his window. He looked out and saw something that made his heart stop.

"Is that?" he gasped. Something that lay on hiss table began to beep. His oracle bell. "The destiny star?"

---

"Yoh!" Anna cried "It is the destiny star!" Yoh hurried to meet her and look out. But then he noticed someone standing in his garden. They were tall with long hair. Yoh hurried pout to meet him. He looked a lot different, but Yoh could tell who it was.

"Hao." he breathed.

"Yoh." Hao said smiling. "It has been a while."

"But you…I thought you were."

"I never miss a tournament." Hao said.

"I thought you had to wait five hundred years...or something like that." Yoh said.

"I had a little help." Hao admitted. Then someone came and stood beside him. Ren ran out of the house to meet with Yoh. His heart froze when he saw who was standing beside Hao.

"Kacia." he gasped. "Why are you…" Kacia would not look at him. She stared at the ground. Ren felt like something had clicked inside his brain. He smiled bitterly. "He is coming." he quoted.

"That is right." Hao said smuggly. "She did try to warn you, but your foolish _human _emotions got in the way."

"Kacia, why did you…how could you…" Ren spluttered. She still would not look at him.

"Hao, I have killed you once and I will do it again. But I am a lot stronger than I was before. I would even go as far as to say I will defeat you before we get to Patch village."

"I would not be so certain if I were you." Hao said slyly.

Ren was vaguely aware that Yoh and Hao were exchanging insults but could not hear them. He looked at Kacia. This was the worst feeling he had ever felt. How had this happened?

Horo Horo, Pirika and Jessica ran out of the house to confront Hao.

"What are you doing back?" Horo Horo snarled at Hao. Hao tilted his head towards Kacia.

"Kacia? How could you?" Jessica cried. Kacia's head was still bowed.

"I would love to stand around and chat," Hao cut in, "But I really must be off. Kacia and I must round up some followers and mumbers of the future shaman only kingdom." He turned and walked away.

"No!" Jessica shouted to Kacia.

"Do not go with him." Ren said. Kacia looked up at him.

"I am sorry." she whispered and turned and followed her master.

"Kacia…" Ren whispered

To be continued

(A/N) Please R and R. I will update soon. I can not decide if things will turn out alright for Ren or not - if you have any preferences let me know!!! Thank you!


	6. Aftershock

Horo Horo was sitting with Yoh in his pool. He had been spending a lot of time with Yoh in the past week. Jessica had not said anything since Kacia had revealed her loyalty to Hao. She did how ever tag along with Ren where ever he went. Horo Horo understood that she only did this because Ren didn't speak either and could rely on him not to talk to her. Ren had also been effected by Kacia's actions. Horo Horo's suspicions about how he felt towards her had been confirmed. Horo Horo would have normally teased him about this but now he didn't have the heart. He, like Jessica had not spoken a word and if asked a question would merely nod or shake his head or ignore the question entirely.

Yoh had hoped that Ren would have at least started to speak again during the week but his hope had been in vein. He enjoyed Ren's company, even when he was sneering at him or gloating about something or other. But it was getting harder and harder watching Ren sinking deeper and deeper into himself. His skin looked paler than usual and his eyes were lifeless.

One day Anna approached Ren and said. "Ren, you really need to snap out of this. Kacia is gone. You need to get over it." Yoh, Horo Horo and Ryu were watching this through a doorway, unseen by Ren or Anna. Ren looked at Anna briefly and then his gaze dropped. "Ren!" Anna shouted. "You are being stupid." Ren still did not respond. "This is so weak." Anna said, trying a new tactic. "You will be lost in the tournement. Yoh will become shaman king so easily now." This triggered a response, but it was not the one Anna has been expecting. Ren looked up at her and To Anna horror, she noticed Ren's eyes were unusually watery. He brushed past her before he would break down entirely. He did not emerge from his room for the rest of the day.

Ren was by a river, gazing into his own reflection and in deep thought. "Ren?" said a voice. He regognised this voice though he had not heard it in sometime. He turned to see Jessica. "Ren, I know it is hard, but you need snap out of it." Ren blinked at her. " I wanted to shut everyone out too, but last night I spoke to Horo Horo for the first time in ages. I told him how I felt about Kacia deserting us and now…I feel free. It is like a huge weight has been lifted off me."

"I…" Ren said. His voice was slightly sctratchy from its lack of use. "I don't know what to say."

"Did you like her?"

"No. I think I loved her." There was an awkward pause. "No," Ren corrected. "I do love her. I still do. I have never admitted that up until now."

"Why did you not tell anyone?"

"I think everyone thinks I am incapable of loving. When I was brought up…there wasn't much love…and so now people think I can't."

"Everyone can. It is just harder for some people to find it." Jessica comforted. Ren smiled bitterly.

"I wish I couldn't. Then I would not be going though all that I am now."

"Come on. Lets go back to the others and see what they are doing. I am sure everything will sort itself out."

---

"Where is Horo Horo?" Ren said. This was the first thing he had said when he got back. Everyone looked surprised but were also pleased.

"He has his first battle today." Yoh explained. Yoh and Ren had already had their first shaman fights. Yoh had found it very easy. Ren however had been very distracted but has won all the same.

"Who is he fighting?" Ren asked. Yoh, Pirika and Jessica shared an awkward look. "We do not know them. We offered to go with him but he didn't want us to."

"Hmmm." Ren sighed. He found everyone's company a lot more bearable since his talk with Jessica, though he felt he didn't need to reveal why he had silenced himself. He knew that everyone had worked out why for themselves.

---

Horo Horo arrived back home a few hours later. He had a deep scratch down the side of his arm, but was beaming broadly. While Pirika bandaged his arm, he gave a step by step account of his fight, not leaving a single detail out, though perhaps exaggerating his own moves a little too much to be entirety believed.

"So, Ren I hear you are talking again!" he said with a mischievous grin.

"You heard correctly." Ren said. Horo Horo laughed.

"I am glad to hear it. Seriously, you were creeping me out slightly. You were like a zombie." Horo Horo said. Pirika pulled his ear with mutters of "You are so insensitive."

"No it is ok." Ren said.

"So," Horo Horo said brushing off his sister, "What are your plans for Kacia and Hao?"

"Horo Horo! You can not ask him that!" Jessica gasped.

"I," Ren said determinedly, "Will let the events unfold as they wish. I know I will see her again. For better or for worse, I do not care, but I know I will see her."

"And what about Hao?"

"Lets just say I would not like to be in his position when we come face to face."

"Ah," Ryu breathed. "Now that is the Ren I recognise."

"What you mean moody and has a bad attitude?" Horo Horo asked before having his ear pulled again. Ryu laughed.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh." Ren sneered.

"But I think Ren I right though." Ryu said. "I do not think I would like to be in Hao position right now."

(A/N) Thanks for reading this. hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. Will update soon.


	7. Sleeping dust

(A/N) I have had two reviews, one veeeeery long about Mary Sues. Before I ask this question I would like to make this known, I am ginger NOT blonde! my apologies if I have offended anyone - I meant that in jest One of the reviews gave me a loooong description of what a Mary Sue is, but I still am not really sure on this. Simplify this for me….have I done something wrong and is a Mary Sue bad? Please let me know! But now, back to the story!

It had been raining a lot recently. But this didn't seem to bother Ren in the slightest. He would sit outside in the rain for hours at a time, but only once it had grown dark. If anyone asked what he was doing, he would simply reply "Thinking." Everyone could guess what, or rather, who he was thinking about. At first everyone thought he was thinking about Kacia, for she had been on his mind for so long. But they could tell from the sour look on his face and darkness in his eyes that it was Hao he was thinking about.

"He is probably thinking of unusual and exotic ways of hurting him." Horo Horo said. He meant this as a joke, but realised soon after that he was probably correct.

"Do you think we should get him inside?" Yoh asked. "I think he will die if he stays out there for much longer."

"I do not think we should disturb him." Anna said. No one questioned her.

"I know what he is going through." Jessica sighed. Jessica, though she had started talking and was certainly smiling a lot more, was still not quite back to her usual self. Pirika would often find herself giving Horo Horo an extra work out since Jessica would often go into deep thought and would forget about Horo Horo's training.

"I must be strange" Horo Horo said. "I mean, none us ever thought that Kacia…would.. His voice trailed away not knowing how to say what was necessary.

"It is." Jessica admited. "But I think things will get better."

"Only because they can not get any worse." Ren's cold voice replied. He made them jump. They had not noticed him enter the room. His hair was dripping wet and was plastered to his forehead.

"I didn't hear you come in." Jessica breathed.

"Only because you were not listening." Ren ywned. He looked at the clock. It was late and he did not know when his next Shaman fight was. "I am going to bed." He said yawning again.

"Night." Yoh called.

---

Ren didn't often find himself unable to wake in the morning. But that next morning he just could not be bothered to get up. He was just about to roll over and try top go back to sleep again, when Anna poured a glass of water over his head with shouts of, "Get up and help Yoh with breakfast."

He staggered downstairs and pumped into Horo Horo. "Good morning sunshine!" He teased.

"Shhh." Ren said lazily.

"What' up with you?"

"Bed." Ren said simply. Ren walked into the kitchen without a backward glance. Horo Horo turned to see Ryu who had been watching then in astonishment and made a face at HoroHoro.

---

Ren's attitude had not changed all day and everyone began to get worried. This was not like Ren. "This is strange. Ren is more active than everyone else here." Anna said.

"You don't suppose this is…well… Hao has done to slow Ren down or something." Ryu suggested. "I will go and look for evidence in Ren's room." He got up and left. After a few minuted he returned. "There is nothing there. Only Ren who is asleep."

"I think you are right Ryu." Anna said getting up herself. "Hao would do something like this. But I can not think of how he could do it."

"We might not know how, but if there was a way, Hao would know it." Yoh said darkly.

"Right, I am going to go and research this." Anna said. Jessica followed her wanting to help. They had only been gone a few seconds, when everyone heard an almighty explosion from the front of the house. They all ran to see what had happened. Hao was standing there with Kacia. He was smiling maliciously.

"What are you doing here?" Yoh shouted at him. Hao did not answer. Ren stumbled out of the house. He had evidently been awoken.

"Ren." Hao greeted. "How nice to see you." Ren blinked at him, still looking half asleep.

"What are you doing here?" Yoh repeated. Hao was still smiling."

"I have come for Ren." He answered.

"What do you want with him?" Yoh shouted.

"I knew he would be seeking revenge, and so I have dulled his consciousness so the fight between us would be quick and easy."

"You have dulled his what?" Horo Horo asked.

"He has made him sleepy." Anna explained, standing in the door way. Ren still didn't say anything.

"Ren is not fighting you like this." Yoh snarled.

"He has to unless he agrees to join me. What do you think Ren? You would be back with Kacia." Hao said. Ren remained silent. "If you do not join me, I will fight you and…well…that would be the end of you."

Hao gazed at Ren and a sort of golden dust flew straight into Ren's face. Ren shook his head, but the golden dust made him feel even sleepier. He was finding it harder to keep his eyes open. What was even worse, is he was finding it harder to breathe.

"Stop him!" Anna yelled. Yoh looked at her. "Too much of that stuff, and Ren wont…he wont wake up." Ren leant against the wall of the house. He wasn't really sure what was going on. He knew Hao was out with him, but that was about it. He also knew that everyone was yelling, but he couldn't really hear what they were saying. It was like his body was refusing t function.

"I will not be long now." Hao said, "Until Ren is gone."

(A/N) Thanks for reading. Please Rate. Will up date soon.


	8. Dreaming

(A/N) Heh heh. Still with the Mary Sue comments? I am still not 100 possitive on what one of those is, but I think people maybe think that Kacia is a Mary Sue since in the first chapter she said to Ren that she was too powerful or something like that and that this makes her idealised or has special powers etc. Well I would just like to take this time to say, Kaica is an abnormal shaman. But a Mary Sue (or so it said in a comment I was given) is someone with no faws and is almost perfect….there is a reason why this is called " an INPERFECT power." Kacia is in no way perfect. But I would like to thank those who told me all the Mary Sue stuff as I am now able to say this to you all, and thank you for those who have asked me to continue writing. . xxxx

Ren was on the floor in a deep sleep. Yoh could not help but notice that his breathing was very slow. Too slow. It looked as though he was hardly breathing at all. Kacia was crying, though no one had noticed.

"Why are you doing this Hao?" Horo Horo shouted. "This is inhuman."

"Of course it is." Hao said "I am not human."

---

Ren could remember what he had been doing. The last thing he could remember was sitting out in the rain. Hao was there, in his mind. He hated him through and through. He knew it sounded childish, but he had taken Kacia away from him. The next thing he remembered was a large swarm of what looked like golden insects flying into his face. They had been everywhere. As soon as they had disappeared he suddenly realised how tired he was and walked inside…..

---

"I will never forgive you for this." Yoh spat.

"Ad you would have forgiven me for all the other things I have done?" Hao sneered.

"Kacia, why are you with him. You do not belong with him." Jessica said. Kacia still refused to answer. The truth is, she did not know why she was with him. She just knew that Hao would kill her if she left him now and that, though she was powerful, she could not control her power and would either kill herself and everyone around her, not not be able to summon anything, let alone her oversoal.

---

Ren was dreaming deeply now. He was in his father's house. But for some reason he was dressed in a suit. Jun walked into the room.

"Are you coming now?" She asked him.

"Coming where?" Ren asked.

"Don't be so silly." she said laughing. He took his wrist and pulled him through the house until they were standing in the main room in Yoh's house. Ren could not think why Yoh's room was in his father's house.

"What are we doing here?" Ren asked.

"Ren, you are getting married."

"What?" Ren spluttered. But then the sound of music reached his ears. A wedding march. Jun pushed him to the end of the isle. Ren looked behind him so see who the bride was. She was wearing a long white dress and a veil coving her face. The isle seemed to stretch for miles….

---

"Hao, wake him up." Jessica ordered.

"I could if I wanted to, but I choose not to." Hao replied. Yoh charged at Hao, followed but Ryu and Horo Horo. But Kacia had reached him first. Ignoring any shaman abilities he had, she spun him around, to meet her eyes and punched him as hard as he could across the face. Hao stared at her. Kacia, realised what she had done and stepped away from him. He looked daggers at her. He raised his hand slowly. A beam of light shot out of his hand. As soon as it Kacia, she realised that it had not just been light, it had been fire.

Yoh, Ryu and Horo Horo finally reached him. Jessica was right behind then and ran to Kacia. She would lying on the ground behind Hao. With Jessica's help, she got to her feet and walked back to Yoh's house where she sat beside Ren. She took one of his hands in her own.

---

When Ren's bride finally reached him, he was able to see through the veil. He regognised the red hair. It was Kacia. He felt his heart pumping. Yes he loved her, but he was not ready for this. The vicar turned and Ren's beating heart froze in horror. It was Hao.

"Kacia," Hao said. "Will you make this promise, to be my follower and be forever loyal to me?"

"I do." Kacia said.

"Ren," Hao said. "Will you make this promise, to be my follower and be forever loyal to me?"

"I…" Ren said. He looked at Kaica. "I do not." Kacia looked back at him and took on of his hands in hers.

---

"Check his pulse." Jessica said. Kacia checked it.

"It is too slow." she said quietly. "Ren, I am so sorry."

---

"Ren I am so sorry." Kacia said.

"What are you talking about?" Ren asked her.

"I didn't mean to do this."

"I don't understand." He looked around. Everyone in the room…though Ren had not noticed the presence before now…was looking at them. He suddenly felt very cold.

"Ren wake up." Kacia said. He now saw that she was crying.

"I am awake." Ren said.

"Please wake up."

"I AM awake! What are you talking about."

Kacia came close to him and lifted her veil. She then did something that took Ren completely by surprise. She kissed him.

"What?" Ren said stupidly.

"I am sorry." Kacia said again. Ren still felt very cold. "Please wake up." Ren looked at her. Unsure how to react. She then did something else unexpected. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face.

"What are you doing!" Ren shouted. She slapped him again. "Get off!" But that triggered something. He could feel the warmth coming back to him.

---

"He moved!" Jessica exclaimed.

"So would you if you had just been slapped." Horo Horo said. The fight waith Hao was over. When it had become clear that Kacia was leaving him, he disappeared with dark warnings of his return. Ren's eyelids flickered.

"Wake up." Kacia sobbed. "Wake UP!" She said slapping him again.. Ren took a sharp intake of breath and opened his eyes.

"Ow." he moaned.

"Heya!" Yoh greeted.

"OW!" Ren said more loudly.

"Morning." Horo Horo laughed.

"I'm sorry." Kacia said. Ren sat up and kissed Kacia. Everyone smirked and knew that this would be a perfect way of teasing him when he was back to his usual self.

"Don't you ever slap me again." He said smiling.

(A/N) please Rate. Thanks for reading. Will update soon.


	9. The challange

(A/N) To PandaYumi7 : - To see a definition of a Mary Sue you can look to my reviews and find from "iownyou" , and there you will find a very lengthy description that I find difficult to understand and so skimmed it briefly. Lol . xxx

(A/N) To inthecorner : - Horo Horo and Jessica were training…at first, what they got up to after that is up to the reader's imagination….if you know what I mean… Heh heh. Thanks. Xxx

It had been a few days since Hao's reappearance. Since then, there had been a smile across Ren's face that seemed impossible to shift. He Had also seemed to never leave Kacia's side, unless training alone, which contrasted greatly with those days when he would try his hardest to avoid her.

"You don't want to leave your girlfriends side then?" Horo Horo teased. "kissy wissy kissy wissy." Ren looked at Horo Horo with a expression on his face that was difficult to interpret. "You are goning to hurt me now aren't you." Horo Horo said. Ren then smiled again and turned away, as though he had not heard a word he had said.

"If he keeps this up," Ryu whispered, " His cheeks will crack when ever he stops smiling."

"I know. Ren has always been creepy, but I think this is the creepiest thing he has ever done. I almost want him to get angry." Horo Horo hissed back.

" I have a way of doing that." Ryu said grinning. "Ren!" Ren looked at him. "What are you going to do to Hao when you get your hands on him?" Ren's amber eyes darkened. The smile slipped form his face.

"I.." Ren said, his voice trembling with rage. "I…" He was unable to construct a sentence that would express his hatred. Ren took a deep breath. "I am not entirely sure yet. Though I think we can safely assume it will be quite creative and colourful."

---

"Yoh! Why have you not done the dishes yet?" Anna screamed.

"I am so glad you are not like that." Ren said to Kacia.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Well, I would try to ignore you and then you would hurt me." Ren said laughing.

"Hmmm." Kacia said. "Anna is a little…"

"Scary." Ren said.

"Well I was going to say bossy, but scary works just as well." Kacia said.

"Ren!" Anna shouted. "While you are in my house you will obey my rules. Yoh will help Yoh with the dishes."

"This is not your house." Ren said. "It is Yoh's." Anna raised an eyebrow threateningly. Ren sighed. "Oh alright."

Horo Horo and Jessica would train in the garden in the morning and disappear in the afternoon. Ryu would often be answering to Anna's requests but was in a Shaman fight that morning and so Anna was bossing Ren to help Yoh that day. As soon as Ren had finished with washing with Yoh he disappeared to train by himself. He loved Kacia but still valued his privacy.

When he returned Ryu had also returned from his shaman fight.

"How did it go?" Ren asked with passing interest.

"Oh, I kicked the other guy's butt! I was all over him!" Ryu boasted. Ren listened to his bragging mildly. He was also aware that Anna and Yoh were ingaged in a deep conversation. Ren could not ignore the look or worry on their faces.

"And then I kicked him down and I took my wooden sword! I ran at him and I…"

"How do you know?" Anna hissed.

"I just…do." Yoh replied.

"And he was begging for mercy at my feet! And I said " Surrender to the guy in the white dress with fethers in his ghair I your beating will stop!" and then …"

"Do you think I should tell Ren and Kacia?" Yoh asked Anna.

"I don't know." Anna sighed.

"And that is how I won my shaman fight." Ryu ended. Ren looked at him.

"So you managed to scrape a victory huh?" he said with a smirk. He left Ryu glaring at him, but knowing that we was joking.

---

"I don't think I have ever attmited to loving someone before." Jessica said with a blush.

"I am glad you did." Horo Horo said. He was holding her hand and looking deep into her eyes. "Though, I have to admit, when I first met you, I was actually scared of you."

"You were scared?" Jessica laughed.

"Yeah, you behaved a lot like Anna, and ….don't tell her this…but she scares the pants off me!" Jessica doubled up with laugher. "Stop laughing!" Horo Horo whined.

"I cant help it!" Jessica said with tears streaming down her face. Horo Horo smiled. Then they noticed someone running towards them.

"I've met they guy before." Horo Horo said. He tried to remember where. He was quite big and wore and orange hat. "I think he is in Ryu's gang." The person ran towards Horo Horo.

"Hey, do you know where Ryu is?" he panted.

"Yeah, he is at Yoh's place." Jessica said looking confused.

"We must go and see them. It is important." he said. The set off back to Yoh's house.

---

"Hey what are you doing here?" Ryu asked. He was taken to one side and as the news reached his ears, his face turned pale. "Thank you." Ryu said. He turned to meet Yoh, where he joined the convocation between Yoh and Anna.

Ren was looking at them with interest. Kacia was next to him and talking to him. He wanted to listen to what she was saying but was more interested in trying to over hear Yoh's conservation.

Yoh walked over to Ren and was followed by Anna and Ryu.

"We need to tell you something." Yoh said. They sat down opposite him. "Each of us has been approached by Hao." Ren looked at them with deep interest. "Well, actually, Ryu's friend was approached with the message to tell Ryu, but each time Hao has said the same thing.

"He had changed you to a fight tomorrow at ten." Anna said impatiently.

"So? I will fight him." Ren said confidently.

"He also claims that is when your next shaman fight will be. You will have to choose between fighting him or competing in the tournament." Anna said. Ren looked down. "And there is something else. If you choose to fight in the tournament and not him, he will leave you alone, but…he will take back Kacia…dead or alive…"

(A/N) Thanks for reading. Please review!!! Will update soon!!!


	10. His choice

Ren was even quieter than normal that day. He would have to make a big choice in just a few hours. He had until 10 that evening, but that was not long enough. He didn't want to see anyone or ask for any advise. He didn't need to. He had to choose between love or destiny and he knew who would say what.

Yoh - love.

Anna - destiny - though she would advise him to choose love because "he wouldn't stand a chance against her Yoh".

Horohoro - love.

Ryu - love.

Bason - "follow your heart"

Manta - love.

Jun - "follow your heart"

Yuan (En) - destiny.

Chocolove - love.

Lyserg - love if he was being himself, destiny if he was being an X-Law.

Faust - love.

He could make a list, but it would not change his confusion. His instinct told him destiny - after all, this is what he had been brought up to think and want, but his heart told him love. Two people who he deeply cared for told him to "follow his heart" and so therefore, he was likely to choose love, but then he would think about all the training he had gone through, all the experiences he had had in the tournament last time. He was sure that his purpose in life was to be Shaman King, and if he failed to become the Shaman King, his existence had been for nothing.

He also didn't think he would be able to endure the shame of telling his family that he had failed. And he knew he would find it heard to swallow his pride and allow Yoh the chance to be Shaman King.

8 am - normally he would be up and about by now, but he didn't want to get up.

9am - finally got up. Had a shower and tried to clear his head. But this attempt was futile.

10 am - came down and had a very late breakfast.

"Ren are you ok?" Horohoro asked. Ren looked him. "Ok, that was a dumb question." he admitted. "But you know we are all here for you dude." Ren nodded. It sounded odd coming from the blue haired shaman, as it was often he who was teasing him, but Ren appreciated it all the same.

11 am -

"Yoh, who is my opponent today?" Ren asked in a hollow voice.

"Umm.." Yoh said. "I don't know. I can find out without your oracle bell." Ren looked at him.

"Then how did you know I had a fight today?" He asked.

"Hao told me."

Ren got up and looked for his oracle bell. He was hoping that his opponent would be Faust, Lyserg or Chocolove. If it was any of them, maybe he could postpone his match or something. But no such luck, the name was unfamiliar to him.

12 pm - walked outside for a little while. Trying to clear his head again. Walking outside did the same amount of good as the shower.

1 pm - Ren didn't feel like eating, even though it was Ryu's expert cooking. He sort of played with his food while listening to everyone else's convocations. Kacia was not there. Jessica had told Ren that this was his decision and that if he saw Kacia she might interfere.

2 pm - that was when the idea struck him. It was risky but he was prepared to do it. He talked it over with Yoh. He looked worried.

"You know, that Hao will probably have followers stopping us from helping you in your fight with him, and you will be disqualified from the tournament if we help you in that." he said.

"I know," Ren said. "But it is a chance I have to take."

3 pm - Ren explained his idea to everyone else and the all listened carefully. Some thought it was a good idea, others did not.

Manta did not. He thought it was far too risky.

Yoh did not, but agreed that if this was Ren's only choice he would support him.

Ryu did. He agreed that it was dangerous but thought it was the only thing he could do and be happy.

Horohoro did. He thought it was the right thing to do by sticking up for himself.

Anna didn't care either way. She was convinced Yoh would beat him in the tournament and so advised him just to fight Hao and be done with it.

4 pm - Ren paced out side nervous. What if he failed in his plan. It was, after all, very likely.

5 pm - Still not hungry, but ate his dinner all the same. He was going to need all the strength he could get.

6 pm - He went to see Jun. He talked with her for hours. He never would have admitted it, but right now, all he really wanted was comfort.

9 pm - He now felt sick with nerves. He was now back at Yoh's house with his friends around him telling him he would be fine and that they were there for him.

9-40 pm - Leaving Yoh's house with his friends beside him.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Yoh asked. Ren nodded. He didn't want to speak. His insides were writhing like snakes. Yoh took a hold of his shoulders and looked straight into his face.

"I am going to ask you again. Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes." Ren said "If I can not choose between love or destiny, I will have to choose both. I will have to fight Hao, while fighting my opponent in the tournament."

(A/N) hello people. Thanks for reading this so far. I had originally planned 10 chapters but I kinda got a bit carried away in the middle and it now looks like I'm going to be doing 12. The next chapter is what happens next and the 12th will tie any loose ends concerning Ren and Kacia and Horohoro and Jessica. Will update soooon! Please Rate.


	11. The fight

Ren's heart was pounding so hard he thought he could feel it against his ribs. It had just started to rain. _Just my luck _he thought. His shaman fight was about to start. Hao was nowhere to be seen, nor was his opponent. He could feel hatred pulsing through him at the thought of Hao.

"Ren?"

"What?" Ren snapped irritably. He turned to see Yoh. He glared into to his dark eyes for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry. What is it?"

"Um," Yoh said, a little bit worried that Ren would bite his head off again. "Just, what is it you want us to do?"

"Just make sure that Hao doesn't take Kacia." Ren said. "Remember, Hao is mine, but don't let him even come close to Kacia."

"Right." Yoh said. He nodded to Horohoro, Ryu, Anna and Jessica. Ryu's gang were there too, though everyone doubted they would be able to do much against Hao.

Ren had just started to get a prickling sensation across his skin, possibly from nerves and possibly from the cold when he heard a cool voice behind him. "So you chose the tournament? How selfish" Ren recognised the voice. He spun around to meet Hao's eyes, but there was no one there.

"Ren are you okay?" Yoh asked.

"How could you choose your own destiny over another's life?" said Hao's voice. Ren spun around again. He could not see Hao anywhere. He suddenly noticed a warm feeling around his ankles. He left of the way just in time to dodge the emerging of Hao's spirit of fire from out of the ground from where he had just been standing.

"I haven't." Ren spat. "You and me, right here, right now."

"But isn't this where you will fight your opponent?" Hao asked smirking.

"Yes." Ren replied shortly.

"So you mean to fight us both at the same time?" Hao said, his smile broadening.

"Yes." Ren said again.

"Well, if that is the case, we might as well wait for your opponent…it would be rude to start without him." Hao said looking yet even smugger. Ren simply glared at him. He had noticed one of the Patch village priests in a tree getting ready to watch the fight between Ren and his opponent. "He is late." Hao murmured. The Priest dropped out of the tree and approached the group.

"If your opponent does not appear in the next five minutes they will be disqualified and you will win by forfeit." He said. Ren had barely heard him. His heart was racing, he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his system. He was hoping that he would win by forfeit, then he would be able to focus all his efforts onto Hao. But no such luck. The sound of running footsteps reached his ears. He turned to see a boy who could have been no younger than him arriving.

"Sorry I am late." He panted. He took on look at Hao and drew his sword. Hao laughed nastily.

"You pathetic fool, it is not I who is your opponent. You are in luck today, my good friend Ren here," he gestured to the Chinese shaman who flinched at the word "friend", "is your partner in this fight. He also happens to be someone who challenged my strength and will be fighting me at the same time as you." The boy looked at Ren and smiled too.

"This should make things pretty easy for me." he sneered.

"Come on then." Hao said brightly. "Lets get this party started."

"Hmm, I never like parties." Ren grunted preparing his Kwan Dao. In that one second, all three shamans had performed over soul.

Ren, who had been growing more and more impatient as the evening had been dragging on made the first move and it was against Hao. Running towards him as fast as he could, his Kwan Dao raised. Hao had predicted Ren's first move and countered it easily with a lazy brush of his fire like sword. Ren was thrown backwards and into the boy, who pushed him forward. Ren swung his Kwan Dao towards Hao, bluffing his attack while raising one foot into the air. The boy behind him ran towards Ren who kicked out behind him. The boy's stomach connected with Ren's foot heavily, sinking to the ground winded. Hao swung at Ren who stepped back out of its path but tripped over the boy on the ground.

"Ren, it doesn't have to be this way." Hao said to Ren. "Give me Kacia, and you can defeat this chump and continue through the tournament."

"If I did that, I would meet you later in the tournament." Ren said. He got up, ignoring the boy's gasps for breath. Ren was secretly disgusted by this - how could that boy call himself a shaman???

"In that case, Spirit of Fire…" The spirit of fire appeared behind it's master and towered over Ren, who could feel the heat flaring against his skin. Ren gazed into the spirit's giant, merciless face. The giant's hand reached down to grab Ren. The cowering boy gasped in amazement and horror. Ren was taken into the spirit's hand and lifted into the air. The next thing Ren knew, he was surrounded in flames. But concentrating all of his Furyoku, he was able to remain alive and unharmed within the flames that swallowed him. Among the fiery sparks and crackles he could make out screams and yells from his friends.

"Let Ren go!" Kacia screamed.

"I gave him one last chance to back down, but he refused." Hao answered calmly.

"You made him choose between himself and Kacia." Yoh spat. "What kind of choice was that?"

"An unfair one admittedly, but a choice none the less."

"You are evil." Jessica gasped.

"No, I am merely fulfilling my destiny. A path in which the ends always justify the means." Hao said smiling.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Horohoro snarled.

"It means that I am supposed to be shaman king and I want Kacia to be one of my followers. Her power is phenomenal."

"She can't even control it!" Jessica said.

"No, but I could. With that amount of power at my disposal, who knows what I could achieve? It would certainly make getting rid of little pests, such as yourselves a lot easier."

---

Ren was deaf to this conversion in spite of his awareness to its existence. He was focused on staying alive in the raging inferno around him, his Furyoku building inside him.

---

"How am I supposed to beat that spikey haired idiot while you have him?" the boy on the ground shouted to Hao. Hao had forgotten that he was still there.

"You cant. Ren and I do not get on, but I will admit he is a strong shaman. To be honest, you never stood a chance."

"You are wrong!" he yelled. I will show you-" he was cut off by a jet of flames that killed him instantly.

"I think we will all be a lot better off without him." Hao said. "But once I have destroyed Ren, I will take Kacia regardless and-" He too was cut off. The spirit of fire began to squirm uncontrollably. A variety of blades were sticking out through its body. It dropped Ren to the ground, who looked dirty and burned in some places but very much alive. The spirit of fire began to get smaller and smaller.

Yoh, looking at this amazing sight remembered one attack he had seen Ren perform in the past, in which these blades would erupt from the ground. He guessed it was the same basic principle.

Ren, panting, and in pain held his Kwan Dao to Hao throat, who was defenceless, with his spirit out of commission.

"Go." Ren said. Hao looked at Ren with an annoyed, defeated expression. Yoh couldn't understand why Ren didn't just kill Hao. "Go!" Ren said a little more strongly. Hao took a few steps backwards and with the spirit of fire's remaining strength, Hao disappeared in a flame of red. As soon as he was gone, Ren dropped his Kwan Dao to the floor, it was getting very difficult to focus. He was aware that his friends were crouding around him and all talking to him at the same time. "I'm going to faint." Ren warned them. That was the last thing he remembered of that night…

(A/N) Finally finished that chapter! Ive been attacked by homework and other things so ive not had much time to do it! Will update when I can!


	12. Last night

Ren awoke the next morning feeling ghastly. His head was swimming and he felt sore all over from where the spirit of fire had singed him. He looked around the room to find Kacia, Yoh, Horohoro and Ryu in his room…or was it his room. Allowing his eyes to focus, he noticed that he was not in his room at all but in a hospital bed.

"Hi!" Yoh said cheerfully. "I never thought I'd see the day when _Ren the great _was in a hospital bed!"

"Huh." Ren said sitting up. Horohoro handed him some pain killers and a glass of water which Ren took gratefully. "How long have I been out?"

"It is one in the afternoon." Yoh said. Ren ran his fingers through his hair waking up. "It is quite ironic really…" Yoh added looking thoughtful.

"What is?" Ren asked.

"This is the hospital room they put me in once I'd fought you for the first time." Yoh said. Ren sat up properly and cuffed Yoh round the back of the head.

"Well, he is back to his usual self." Horohoro smirked.

"Good thing too. It doesn't feel right without him storming around tell people what to do." Kacia said.

"Oh, shh!" Ren said. Horohoro laughed.

"Sorry dude, we are just messing with ya."

Ren left the hospital that evening. The doctor wanted him to stay another night but Ren flatly refused. After another good nights sleep the next morning he felt a lot better. At the breakfast table everyone was cheerful. Ryu and Horohoro were making jokes as usual, Anna was bossing Yoh around, Manta and Yoh were talking and having fun. Ren was being teased and, of course, Jessica and Horohoro and Ren and Kacia were sitting next to each other talking. Everything seemed right with the world. That was until the post came.

Anna answered the door and received the letters, one of which was addressed to Jessica. She opened the letter and went silent. She left the room briefly and then called Kacia to join her. After what felt like hours they re-entered the room.

"Um…" Jessica said. "Myself and Kaica has three days left until we have to go."

---

Those three days ran quickly by. Jessica and Horohoro spent a lot of time together never leaving each others sight, but spent a lot of time with the others aswell. Ren and Kacia were much the same. The time they had left was enjoyable, they made the most of the time they had left. But on the last night Horohoro and Jessica went out for a walk and were soon followed by Ren and Kacia. They walked as a group for a little way, but the after a time divided.

Horohoro and Jessica sat by the lake. Neither of them spoke until Horohoro no longer could stand the silence.

"Why do you have to go?" He sighed.

"It is my father." she said. "He needs me to go back. And Kacia lives with us. It wont be for long. I promise I will come back."

"But how long will you be gone?" Horohoro said louder than he intended.

"I don't know." Jess said just as loudly. There was a pause. Jessica brushed a loose hair out of Horohoro's eyes and stroked his cheek. Horohoro noticed she had tears in her eyes. "I wont be long. A month or so, tops. And when I come back, it will be for a long time."

"You promise?" Horohoro asked, placing his hand on top of hers.

"Yes." she said smiling. The space between their lips seemed to have gotten smaller.

"I will miss you so much." Horohoro said, his voice trembling. "I love you. I have never left this way before."

"I love you too." Jessica said. "Before I met you -" but she was cut off. She closed her eyes and embraced the soft touch of the blue haired shaman's lips.

---

Ren and Kacia were talking for a long time until they reached a bench and decided to stop for a bit.

"I am going to miss you when you leave tomorrow." Ren admitted.

"Yeah, but I wont be gone for long." Kacia said holding his hand. "I will come back."

"Good." Ren said smiling. There was a short silence which was broken by a small laugh from Ren. "I cant believe you slapped me! How humiliating!"

"It woke you up didn't it?" Kacia said.

"Yeah, but…it still hurt."

"I just don't understand you. You will quite happily fight a giant fire spirit but you complain about a girl slapping you?!" Kacia said sniggering.

"Yeah!" Ren said. "Getting slapped by a girl is just embarrassing!" He looked into Kacia's eyes. "Though, I don't thik I will hold it against you." She added grinning.

"I don't think I have ever seen you smile so much." Kacia said.

"Well, I am upset you are leaving, but you will be back, right?"

"Yeah I will." Kacia said. Ren noticed that her voice had dramatically changed with the last few words. He looked harder and saw she was crying. He threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. "I don't want to leave you." Ren struggled hut managed to pull her off. He held her face in his hands.

"I love you." he said. "And I know you will come back. We will be together soon." He pressed his lips against hers gently but firmly. He stroked her copper coloured hair knowing this moment of bliss would not last. They broke apart. "I'm sorry -" he bagan to say, but Kacia had already silenced him again with a kiss. This time it lasted much longer. They spent that night under a tree locked in a close embrace, wishing that moment would last for eternity, but dreading the dawn.

---

"Where is Kacia?" Jessica asked Yoh.

"I don't know, she didn't return home last night." Yoh answered.

"She will be back." Anna answered calmly. And sure enough an hour later Kacia and Ren returned. It didn't take long for Jessica and Kacia to get ready to leave. Everyone wlaked with them to the train station. This was the moment they had all, particularly Horohoro and Ren, had been dreading.

"I guess this is it." Horohoro said.

"Yeah." Jessica said. They hugged for a good minute while Ryu and Yoh carried Kacia and Jessica's things onto the train. Ren and Kacia were hand in hand not speaking. Jessica and Kacia finally boarded the train. Kaica opened the window and held Ren's hand through it.

"I will write to you everyday." She said smiling.

"And I will write back." Ren replied.

"Don't be away too long." Horohoro said.

"We wont. We will be back before you know it!" Jessica said. "Which is a very good thing. You need more training." she added with a wink.

---

It was strange watching the train disappear away. Ren and Horohoro felt like they had lost something very important to them. But at the same time they felt like they had gained something too. Both of them had found love, and though if at some time had been difficult to keep their relationships going, it had been worth all the hard times. If those relationships had managed to last through all those difficulties, they would also be able to last through this…

(A/N) well dats it! It took a long time but I finally finished it! Hmmm…im not sure if I like the ending -seems a bit too sad. L please review. And special thanks to PandaYumi7 who I think has left a comment on every chapter lol thanks xxx!!!


	13. Sneak preview!

(A/N) heya guys!!! I got bored and realised that I would be even more bored without my story and so decided to take pandayumi7's advise and write a sequal….yay! does little dance with streamers and confetti

Here is a sneak preview!!!

Ren's heart was pounding so hard he thought he thought it would burst through is rib cage. Horohoro ran into the room a broad grin across his face. Ren couldn't remember a time he had been so please to see the blue haired shaman.

"Have you heard?" Horohoro gasped. Ren smiled too.

"Yes. They are coming back tonight."

…

"This is my brother." Kacia said gesturing to the tall boy behind her. "He is a couple of years older than us." She explained to Ren. Ren was uneasy on hearing this and couldn't help but feel like he was being judged.

…

"No! Stop it!" Ren shouted. "Neither of us want this!"

"No, trust me Ren…you do want it…" ????? hissed.

(A/N) The story will be called. "It runs in the family." If you want to read it you can go onto my profile and find it there. I will post the first chapter soon! (Note that the previewed bits aren't all in the same chapter) Please R and R it! Kaff xxx


End file.
